Harry Potter and the Unknown Twin Sister
by courtneyscherer
Summary: After the death of their parents Harry is sent to his aunts home to live, while his twin sister is given to Professor Snape to raise. Although they become fast friends, they have idea that they are related to one another. My story takes you on the same adventures as the HP book, however I have changed it up a bit. Hope you enjoy!


**Chapter 1**

"I know that you are distraught Severus, we all are. But you need to calm down; there is something that you must learn." Severus rose from the chair he was sitting in and looked at Dumbledore, "I asked for you to protect her, you said that you would protect her!" His shouts echoed throughout Dumbledore's office. Severus turned to walk away, "Severus!" shouted Dumbledore "I have something to show you." Severus stopped and looked back at Dumbledore, tears still welling up in his eyes. "Follow me" Dumbledore said softly, he understood the hurt that Severus was feeling, and he sympathized with him.

They walked down a long corridor, to Minerva McGonagall's office. "Quickly shut the door" she quipped. Her office was large and neat, in the corner a large covered pink bassinette. "Severus, what we are about to tell you must not leave this office, only a handful people know if this secret." Dumbledore began to walk to the bassinette, "what secret?" Severus said curiously. Before he got to the bassinette, he started "they boy who lived" "the Potter boy?" Severus interjected. "Yes, the potter boy" Dumbledore said "he has a sister, a…twin sister." Dumbledore pulled back the blanket covering the child's bed, underneath the covers was a beautiful baby girl, with light hair and bright green eyes. Severus gasped, she looked just like Lily. He walked over the baby and touched her face softly, "how is it that no one knows of this child?" Minerva placed her hand on Severus' back both looked down at the child. Dumbledore began to tell him how they found her "she was found in the Potter bedroom, Harry was in the nursery with Lily. When Voldemort got into the house the noise brought James into the hallway, he was killed right there, Lily trying to protect Harry threw herself between him and Voldemort killing her instantly. When I arrived at the house, I found Harry he was still in his crib. I heard another noise coming from the bedroom, there I found her. I brought them both to Madam Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva straight away. And here is where they have stayed since." Dumbledore sat in the chair by the desk, and rested his head in his hand. "Her name is Grace, Grace and Harry Potter" he finished.

Severus held tight to the baby girl, "Why tell me all of this? What do you want me to do?" he asked softly. "We want you to raise her Severus; we cannot give those muggles both of these children. They are already against the wizard world as it is. We fear the daughter would be better off here with you." Severus looked at Dumbledore, "There is something that you are not telling me, Albus. Why not place this girl with the Weasly family or Remus? You know that they were all part of the Order with the Potters." Severus' piercing eyed started at Dumbledore. Minerva looked at Severus "The child has mark, a scar like her brother, except not the same. Behind her ear" Severus moved Grace, so he could see behind her ear "it looks like a snake, like the Slytherin symbol." Minerva replied as she looked at Dumbledore "we thought that as well." Dumbledore stood up "Severus, when Voldemort couldn't kill Harry that night Lily had sacrificed herself protecting Harry and ultimately making it impossible for Voldemort to harm him. But who could save Grace? Once weakened he knew that he had to flee, leaving behind a horcrux, Grace. We believe that a part of his soul has attached to her. Voldemort knows of her existence, and will not try to kill her knowing that she is a horcrux, if he harms her he only weakened himself. We know of your ties with him, Severus, and we know that you are faithful to us. She will be safe with you. He will return to kill the boy, but maybe with Grace we stand a fighting chance." Severus kept staring at the child "And what if people begin to ask questions? How will I explain to them this child?" "Leave it to me Severus. Minerva and I leave for London tonight to take Harry to his muggle family." As Dumbledore was walking out he turned back to Severus, "One more thing Severus, the boy Harry must never know about her, and Grace must never know about Harry. This is for their protection as well as ours." Minerva turned to the girl once more before leaving, "Goodbye Grace, it is such a beautiful name Severus, but you will have to change it."

A couple of days later Severus returned home with Grace, all he has for her was her bassinette from Minerva's office and she was already too big for it. Everything in Severus' home was dark, and dreary, with hardly any food in the house. "We need to make some serious changes around here, Grace" Grace's eyes sparkled and she began to smile. "For now Grace" he stopped "Grace Petunia Snape..Lily Grace.. Calla Lily Snape ..Calla Lilly Snape" he repeated it out loud a couple more times. Severus spent the next few days in contact with Dumbledore, telling him of her name change as well as getting information from him as well. Dumbledore told Severus that he would be arriving at his home in the afternoon; they needed to speak about Calla. Severus was feeding Calla, when there was a knock at the door. Severus opened the door slowly to find Dumbledore standing there. "Albus, please come in" Dumbledore walked in the home and sat at the table. " I brought Calla, a gift. Something that every child needs" he opened a small bag that he had in his hands and pulled out toy after toy, he placed them on the ground, Severus took her form the high chair and placed her on the ground, Calla made her way towards the toys that Dumbledore had given her. "Severus, I have changed the birth records at the ministry with the help of some other friends. Calla was born unto you and Annalise Harper." "Annalise Harper?" Severus said with a confused look on his face. "Annalise Harper went to Hogwarts the same years that you did, she was in the Hufflepuff House. Although she was not part of the Order, she was close enough to know the Potters. She knows about Calla, and Severus" Dumbledore said sheepishly "Annalise will be your wife." "My wife? Albus, I cannot have a wife, when would I have wed? Where do I tell people she is?" "Ahh I thought that it might worry you, so I took the liberty of bringing her along with me. So you can get to know her." Severus picked up Calla off the floor and began to wipe her clean, not that he cared about this girl, but he cared that people saw he took care of Calla.

"Annalise" Dumbledore said loudly "please come in here." Annalise walked through the door, she was tall and thin. Her long strawberry blonde hair was lying over her shoulders; her hair complimented her green eyes perfectly. She was well dressed, and very beautiful. Severus couldn't help but notice she resembled Lily Potter in some ways. He held Calla close, as she walked up to them. "Hello Calla" she brushed her cheek and made Calla smile, Calla hid her face in Severus' arm. "Hello Severus" she said softly. Severus excused himself and took Calla took the living room and placed her on the floor, Annalise was right behind him bring the toys for Calla. "Sorry, I thought that you might want these." Severus thanked her and placed the toys around Calla. "Severus we need to discuss some things" Dumbledore said from the kitchen. Annalise and Severus made their way back to Dumbledore, where they sat at the kitchen table. "Albus, I am not trying to question you, but I am not sure what you are trying to do here." "Severus" Dumbledore said "we need to make this look as normal, and as believable as possible." Severus sort of laughed and said "no one will believe that I am married, Albus." Annelise smiled "we will make it believable Severus, we have to. We need to protect Calla" Severus didn't really know who were protecting her from. Voldemort knew that she existed; the Order knew that she existed; the only person that really didn't know was Harry. "Albus, Voldemort knows of Calla existence, whom are we protecting her from." "Severus, although he knows she will still need protection, you need to make sure that they doesn't cross over to the dark side, and join his army. She will need to be a secret from everyone else. As far as anyone in our world knows, she is your child. She is the daughter of Severus, and Annalise Snape. She is no longer a Potter. Harry can never know, he will have to die in order for Voldemort to die. If she knows that he is her brother she may try to stop Voldemort from killing him. And the cycle will continue; we need to kill Voldemort once and for all." Severus understood the importance of this, as well as Annalise.

**Chapter 2**

Severus and Annalise began their life together, as best as they could. Annalise was really great with Calla, and Calla took to Annalise just as well. "When was our wedding day?" Ammalise asked Severus. "I don't know, Dumbledore never told me little details like that." "Little details?" Annalise said playfully "Daddy doesn't know our anniversary, and he calls it a little detail" she was playing with Calla while talking. Calla giggled, Severus couldn't help but laugh a little bit "her giggles are intoxicating aren't they?" Severus agreed while looking at Annalise play with Calla. "Severus, I believe that Calla and I are going to head to the market this afternoon. Would you like to join us?" Severus thought perhaps he should, but then remembered something "I received a post from Hogwarts yesterday, they need me to come to the school today." Annalise placed Calla on the floor "It's alright, we will be fine. Do you need anything special from the market?" "No" he replied. As he was preparing to leave for Hogwarts, he heard Annalise yell for him from Callas room. He ran back there as fast as he could fearing the worst, as he made it to the doorway he say Calla taking her first steps. She was wobbly, and almost fell a couple of times but she got about five steps in before falling to the ground. Annalise and Severus we cheer for her, and actually hugged with all the excitement going on. "oh sorry" Annalise said as she took her arms from around his neck. "We have had the most exciting day today, don't you think Severus? I believe that this calls for a special feast tonight." Severus smiled "I agree. I will try my best to get home as early as possible after I get done at Hogwarts."

When Annalise got to the market, the streets were crowded. She barely got in and out of the stores without bumping into people. "Oh I am terrible sorry" she said to one woman that had just bumped into. The woman was small, and holding a baby with white blonde hair. "It's ok; it has been like this all day here. Sometimes I hate coming to the market." The woman introduced herself "I'm Narcissa Malfoy, and this is Draco." Annalise knew about the Malfoys "My name is Annalise Snape, and this is Calla" " Snape?" Narissa said "are you related to Severus?" "He is my husband." "Husband!?" Narissa said with a confused look on her face. "Yes, we got married last summer, when Calla came along." "Wow, we had no idea! Well congratulations, perhaps we should plan a gathering sometime." Narcissa excused herself and walked away. Annalise smiled as Narcissa walked out of sight, she then let out a big sigh "well that was uncomfortable" she said looking a Calla. They finished their shopping and went on their way.

Severus made his way through the doors of Hogwarts towards the great hall. The letter stated that there was to be a small staff meeting about the upcoming year. When Severus opened the doors, Dumbledore, Minerva, and others were standing around conversing. "Severus, please come here" Dumbledore said as he motioned his hand to come his way. "How is everything doing at home? Annalise and Calla, they are well?" Severus replied "yes, both fine. And Calla took her first steps today." He tried not to make it seem like a big deal, he wasn't much on showing great emotion, but on the inside he was still over joyed. "That's fantastic!" Minerva said cheerfully, "Sorry I had overheard your conversation." Minerva walked away a bit embarrassed. Severus began to look around, and noticed no other teachers were there. It was all the Order in the room, minus Serious Black. Severus looked at Dumbledore, "what is going on?" he said defensively. "The Order and I have come to an agreement; everyone will be placed under a memory charm. This will block out anything about Grace or Calla in their minds from here back. Everyone has agreed that this is the best possible for all of us at this time. We cannot let this secret slip out Severus." "What about Vol..you know who? He knows, how are we supposed to alter his memories as well?" Severus started at Dumbledore, "he fears her Severus, and he knows that no harm must come of her or else he will not be able to live. I am certain he will not tell anyone of the secret, he will not want anyone to know of the power that she possesses. And he has no idea that we know of her presence. You will need to tell him that you went to the house that night, and found her, tell him that I had already been to the house and found Harry but not Calla. Tell him that you noticed the scare behind her ear and knew that he has some significance to her. Make it seem like you are hiding her from us." Severus nodded his head; he knew what he had to do. He feared for Callas safety, and Annalise as well.

Dumbledore made his way to the podium at the front of the room and began to go over all things Hogwarts. While he spoke Severus couldn't help but wish he was at home, with Annalise and Calla. He couldn't believe that he missed them so much; all he wanted to do was get home. What he was feeling was strange, he could explain it, or maybe he could but didn't want to believe it. Being home was a good feeling, he felt as if he had been away for days. When he opened the door to the house he smelled fresh baked bread and something sweet. Calla saw him come through the door, and she started to make her way to him as fast as she could. Severus dropped his things and picked up Calla, Annalise was at the kitchen when they walked in. "Everything smells wonderful, I can't remember the last time that stove was used in this house" he said with a small grin. He placed Calla in her chair, and walked over to Annalise "can I help you with anything?" he asked reluctantly. She turned to him and their eyes met, she knew that he didn't want to help but she really appreciated the offer "no, thank you though" they stared at each other for a few more seconds until Calla let out a loud screech, they both looked at her "she must be hungry" Annalise said softly "I got her some fresh fruit from the market." She started towards the refrigerator. "I will get it, you're busy making dinner" Severus said "I think I can handle this" he said. Annalise turned back towards the stove, she had a smile on her face. For that brief moment it sort of felt like a real family, and she liked it. "Oh I almost forgot, I ran into the Malfoys today. Narcissa was at the market with Draco. She asked questions.." "What questions?" Severus cut her off, his mood had changed. "Just about us, and Calla, I told her that you and I had been married after Calla arrived. That was all, and then she told me that we should get together soon. I never answered her and we parted ways." Severus knew that he had to tell Annalise what Dumbledore had told her.

"Dinner was delicious, what do you call it?" Severus asked. "the muggles call it lasagna, I learned it staying with my grandmother in the summers. She made the best lasagna I had ever tasted." Annalise started to take Calla from her chair, she was covered in food and needed a bath. "I will give her a bath and put her to bed" Annalise said "then I will come back for the dishes." Severus watched Annalise take Calla from the chair and take her to the bath. He picked up the plates from the table and washed them clean, as well as the pots and pans that Annalise had used while cooking. Half an hour went by and Annalise walked back into the kitchen, everything had been cleaned and put away in its place. "Thank you Severus" she said smiling at him. "We need to talk Annalise, please sit down." Annalise expression turned to worry "everything alright Severus?" "Dumbledore summoned me to the school today, to tell me something" his eyes met hers and he began to explain what he was told. Annalise listened patiently, and when Severus was finished she simply responded "I understand." She placed her hand on his and gave him a smile.

Malfoy manor was a large home, very dark just like Severus' before Annalise and Calla came along. Pictures hung on the walls of the family; Draco was their only child paintings of him covered the walls in the dining room. The parents sat at the table while the children played with toys on the floor. Annalise and Narcissa talked about the children and how much they have grown, Annalise noticed a bit of compassion in Narcissa, whereas Lucius was a serious and emotionless man. Annalise didn't care for him, or his judging looks that he gave to her. "Are you a pure blood, Annalise?" Lucius asked. "No, half blood, my father was a muggle, and my mother a witch" she said proudly. "Well at least you're not a mudblood" as he took a sip from his drink. Severus, who was sat next to Lucius, began to ask about the dark lord. Annalise focused her attention on the children, but kept her ears open to what was being said from the men. Lucius said that he knew of nothing, no signs coming from the dark lord, and had no idea of his whereabouts. The conversation stopped when Draco began to cry. Narciss picked him up "he must be tired, we have been visting for hours" Annalise said while looking at Draco "we should probably go Severus." Severus gave her a nod and stood up thanking the Malfoys for dinner. "They're an odd couple, don't you think?" Annalise said to Severus after they made their way off the Malfoy property. "They are probably thinking that same thing about us Annalise" Severus laughed. He was starting to show more emotions towards her, he would laugh and joke with her.

**Chapter 3**

Years flew by, Callas 11th birthday was right around the corner. Her hair was long and a light red color; her eyes were a bright green, her skin a bit pale. To look at Calla she looked like the perfect combination on Annalise and Severus, even though she was not their biological daughter. That morning while eating her breakfast, her Hogwarts acceptance letter has come by post, addressed to Calla Lily Snape. She grabbed the letter and ran into the living room where Severus was sitting "I am going to Hogwarts she yelled as she jumped on the couch." Severus told her to calm down before she broke something, but still she could not contain her excitement. Calla was told all about Hogwarts, both her parents had gone there and her best friend Draco was going as well. "Father, we will have to go to Diagon Alley, oh how I love going to Diagon Alley" she said dramatically has she fell back on the couch. "Can we please go today, please please?" she begged. "Ask you mother, it will be completely up to her." Annalise came down the hall way towards the living room where all the commotion was. "Mother, my letter came today." Annalise jumped around playfully just like Calla did. "Were going to Hogwarts, were going to Hogwarts." Annalise and Calla sang while they held hands and jumped up and down, Annalise stopped and looked at Severus "our daughter just got accepted to the best school in our world and you not the least bit excited about it?" Severus nodded his head and gave an "mm-hm" from behind the paper he was reading. Calla walked over to Severus "father, do you think that I will be sorted into the Hufflepuff house or the Slytheryn house? I wish that I could go to both, to make both of you proud!" Calla said sweetly. Severus put the paper down, "Calla the sorting hat knows what it is doing, I promise you will be sorted into the exact house you are supposed to be in" and he kissed her forehead. "We will go to Diagon Alley this weekend, I promise." Severus looked up at Annalise.

Friday morning, Severus awoke to some noises in the kitchen. Annalise had already begun to prepare for Callas eleventh birthday. She was muttering the items that she would need to bake the most perfect cake. "We will just use magic Annalise, it will be easier and faster" Severus said to her. "No, then it will not be special, I want to bake it, like I do every year" Annalise quipped back "besides we use too much magic in this house, she probably knows every single spell and charm in the books." "Well thank goodness I never taught her any potions, or else she would be teaching my class!" Severus said back to Annalise, trying to make her smile. He added "even though she knows every spell she still isn't that good at magic, remember the time she tried to tie her shoes with magic and she turned them into running shoes? We still have not seen them, they are probably still running!" Annalise started to laugh along with Severus "Oh remember that time that she tried to" they were interrupted by Calla "good morning, having a nice laugh at my expense for breakfast?" Calla wasn't upset she thought it was funny. She knew that her magic skills were not quite what they should be just yet, but she wasn't worried she was going to Hogwarts. "Happy birthday dear" said Annalise "happy birthday" Severus added, both of them still chucking about the magic that she had tried in the past. Calla thanked them both and asked "when will my friends arrive? Draco said that he would be the first one here." Annalise replied "the party doesn't start until three this afternoon" Annalise turned and looked at Severus "Draco loves Calla, I just hope that they don't get married, could you imagine being related to those people?" The party began at three, there was a tent set up with circus acts going on inside. There were probably 15 kids there; Severus couldn't wait for the festivities to end. Draco pulled Calla aside and they both sat on the ground. "Calla, my father tells me of he shall not be named, and how he will come to reign while we are attending Hogwarts. We will need to stick together, for it is our destiny." Calla laughed at Draco "serioulsy Draco, im going back to the party" Calla began to get up "no Calla, listen the dark lord, Voldemort will come back, and you and I will be at the fore front of the battle!" Calla looked at Draco, she couldn't tell if he was kidding or not. "Calla, there you are" her mother came and grabbed her hand "come on where about to cut the cake!"

The next morning, the entire family went to Diagon Alley by way of the Floo Network. The streets were crowded, and people were everywhere. "Yes you can tell that school is about to begin, all these kids are getting all their school items" Annalise said looking around at the crowd. They passed the big window with the new nimbus 2000 on display, and the robes in another. "Here let's get your robes first, your father will get your books, and we will meet at the wand shop" Annalise said to Calla and then turned to Severus giving him a kiss "see you in a bit dear." Severus watched Annalise and Calla disappear into the crowd, and then made his way to the book shop. "Getting all the books your Calla need this year Severus?" Lucius' voice said to him. Severus turned around towards him "yes, and you for Draco?" Lucius nodded "yes, the boy is getting his wand now, a very proud day for the Malfoy family. It's a pity that our children will be going to school while Albus Dumbledore is headmaster, I hear he is letting in more and more mudbloods each year, disgusting." Severus knew that Albus had taken the headmaster position, but he didn't make that known to Lucius, he didn't want him to know of any ties that they may have. "yes, I hear the same thing" Severus responded. The men parted way and worked their way to the rest of the books that they were required to purchase. "Right here Harry, these are your books, all wrapped up and ready to go" Severus looked up to see Hagrid walking out with a little boy. "Harry" he whispered to himself, he knew exactly who it was there was no doubt in his mind that it was the Potter boy. He quickly paid for the books in his hands and went on his way to the wand shop, the girls had not arrived yet so he sat and waited. "Mr. Snape" Hagrid and appeared from the shop across the street "hello Hagrid" Severus responded. "Fine day isn't it sir, for shopping I mean" Hagrid had a white owl in his hands "oh its gift for the Potter boy sir, you know his birthday was yesterday and he didn't receive any gifts, so I just thought that I would buy his owl for him, you know to be nice." Hagrid looked into the shop and knocked on the glass "happy birthday Harry, well I guess we best be on our way." Severus has walked away from Hagrid to avoid seeing the boy, and he hoped the girls wouldn't be too much longer. Severus watched Hagrid and the boy walk off, about that same time the girls finally arrived "were have you been?" Severus said in a stern voice "we just got done at the rope shop, I'm sorry I didn't think that we took that long." Annalise said. Calla looked up at the sign above the shop "Ollivanders Wand Shop" she said to herself "well lets go in" looking at her parents.

Mr. Ollivander was cleaning up the mess the previous customer had made, when the Snape family walked in suddenly a box from behind the counter began to move and life it was trying to reach Calla. Mr. Ollicander grabbed the box, and moved it under the counter so it would be a destraction. "Hello, hello, Mr. Snape. Ah this must be Calla" he bent down to her level "and I bet you're here for your wand" he looked into her eyes "those eyes look so familiar, I have seen them before in this shop." Severus and Annalise looked at each other. "I have my mums eyes. See!" As she pulled her mother close "yes Mr. Ollivander I was here many years ago getting my wand." Annalese said. looked at her and then at Severus "yes I suppose your right" he said hesitantly. "Now let's get down to the matter at hand. Ah! Here try this one Willowick 10 ¾" Calla took it in her hand and gave it a flick the ceiling tiles nearly came down atop of them. "I guess that is not right, ok try this one" he gave her two more wands after that "perhaps this one" he picked up the box that he had moved when Calla walked in. "Here child try this one" he said as he handed the wand to Calla. It was an 11" vine with dragon heartstrings, as soon as the wand hit Calla's hand the room lit up with bright colors of purples and greens. "That is very interesting" said Mr. Ollivander "interesting because I have only seen a wand like this take to a child one other time in my shop." Severus looked at Annalise his stare worried her; he wanted to say something but couldn't. "Thank you very much Mr. Ollivander" Annalise said and paid for the wand "we really must be going. She needs to catch the Hogwarts Express" After they walked out of the wand shop, Mr. Ollivnader knew the only other time a wand like that went crazy when someone came in, was Lily Evans, who then became Lily Potter. Mr. Ollivander watched as the family walked into another shop across the way. He didn't know what the connection was, or if there even was a connection but he knew something was different about that child.

**Chapter 4**

The platform was packed with children and their parents, luggage and animals were everywhere. "I really don't think that she should ride the train Annalise, do you see the children getting on here?" Severus watched the children around him, although he had a daughter he wasn't as fond of other children. "She will be fine Severus, and besides she will be sitting with Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe they will watch her." "Dad I will be fine, please do not worry. I will see you at school." She hugged them both, Severus didn't want to let go "Dad, I have to go" the train was about to leave. Calla left Severus' arms and jumped on the train looking back she blew them both kisses and disappeared into the car. Calla found her set with Draco and his friends "I can't believe it's finally here, we are finally going to Hogwarts!" Draco said excitedly "I know I can't believe it either, how long till we arrive?" Calla asked while staring out the window. No one answered; they were too busy grabbing sweets from the trolley. She had never left her parents sight and now she was on the biggest adventure of her life.

A young boy with red hair came to the door of their sitting room, "do you have any space?" he said sweetly. Before Calla could answer Goyle said "no were all full here, push off" all the boys started to laugh as he walked away. Calla just sat there looking out the window, while the boys ate all the candy that they had purchased. Crabbe and Goyle were fat boys, and there were no sweets left when they got done. Draco sat next to Calla "you know that when we arrive we will be sorted into the Slytheryn house, all of us" he said looking at the Crabbe and Goyle. Calla didn't care if she was in Slythern or Hufflepuff, it didn't matter her as long as it was one of those houses. About an hour later a young girl came to the sitting room looking for a toad, the boys had fallen asleep, probably crashing from all the sugar that they had consumed. "No, I have not seen one in here, but I will keep a look out" Calla said to the young girl. The girl smiled back, and told her that she needed to get into her robes that the train was about to be a Hogwarts. Calla woke the boys up and told them what the girl had told her, Calla grabbed her bags and headed towards the ladies lavatory to change. "When we get to school, we need to lose her" said Goyle "yes right" Malfoy quickly said back "my father made me promise to keep an eye on her, you know to protect her." Calla walked back into the sitting area, her uniform pressed perfectly. She sat next to Draco and smiled, then she looked over at Goyle "your uniformed is a bit wrinkled. I think that I can help with that" she took out her wand and stated "transitivo sartorial" Goyles uniformed unwrinkled immediately. Draco looked at her a smiled "we are not supposed to practice magic outside of school" "Draco" Calla said rolling her eyes.

When the train reached the platform, a large man was yelling "first years come with me, first years this way." All first years made their way towards him, he was a large and intimidating man. He looked like he could crush you if he wanted to. Calla, Draco and the boys stayed at the back of the group. A young boy in the front said "Hi Hagrid." Hagrid took them to the boats that were to transport the students to Hogwarts. The castle was large, and beautiful just like Calla had imagined it. When they walked into the school all the kids ahhed at the sight. "This place is amazing." Calla said quietly "its almost like my house, perhaps a bit bigger" said Draco. Calla thought to herself that Hogwarts was nothing like Malfoy Manor, and it was a lot bigger too. When they reached the top of the stairs Minerva McGonagall was standing wait for them, she looked the crown over and noticed Calla right away but didn't say anything. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your class mates. But before you can take your seats you mist be sorted into your houses, they are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytheryn. Draco looked at his friends, Calla still in the back of the group. "Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." Calla's mother, Annalise, has won the house cup when she was in school here, so she was hoping to do the same. "ribbit ribbit" Calla looked down to see a toad at professors McGonagall's feet. "Trevor!" yelled a chubby boy as he grabbed the toad. Professor McGonagall looked unamused. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily" and she walked away. Draco began to speak to a boy at the front of the group, when he said the name "Harry Potter" everyone began whispering to each other. Calla had no idea who Harry Potter was, she really didn't care. Draco looked at another boy and began to down him "red hair and a hand me down rope? You must be a Weasly." Calla looked at the boy through the crowd, "what is a Weasly?" she thought to herself. About that time professor McGonagall came back to the group "we're ready for you now."

There was a chair at the front of the main table, a man whit white hair stood up and began to make announcements. Calla could see the sorting hat sitting on the chair, she had heard of the sorting hat. She looked around at the table, he father Severus Snape, was sitting at the end. Her eyes met his and she felt a little bit of relief. Her father glare was glued on a boy in the front, the same boy that Draco was speaking with earlier. Before she knew it Dumbledore has finished the announcements, she hoped it was nothing important as she was not paying a bit of attention. Professor McGonagall started to call up the students one by one, Calla was growing nervous she didn't know what was going to happen when she was called to the chair. "Draco Malfoy" professor McGonagall said and it caught Calla's attention. She watched him sit and the hat not even touched his head before it yelled "Slytheryn!" Calla looked at her father; he clapped with excitement and looked back a Calla smiling. All the names had been called except for one, "Calla Snape" Professor McGonagall said. Whispers began to form in hall; Calla was a mystery to everyone. They knew of her father but they never knew that he had a daughter! Who would marry Professor Snape? Calla was the last child left; as she made her way up the stairs she knew everyone was watching her. She looked at her father one last time before turning to sit and facing the crowd.

The hat was placed on her head, her heart was racing. The hat began to talk "hmm interesting child we have here, your head is saying Slytheryn but your heart tells me Gryffindor" Calla looked puzzled as did her father. While the hat was still thinking about what house to place her in, Calla made eye contact with a small boy in the Gryffindor house. His eyes were blue, and something about him made her calm. "Gryffindor!" the hat yelled, Professor Snape looked at Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. He had no idea that she would be placed in that house, although he knew why her biological father and mother were both Gryffindors, and the hat could tell. Calla was so confused, had she down something wrong? Why Gryffindor? Why not Slytheryn or Hufflepuff? The Gryffindor table jumped up and cheered, Calla took her seat next to the young girl from earlier. She introduced herself "I'm Calla" "I'm Hermione" the girl said back. Dumbledore made a few more announcements and the yelled "let the feast begin!" Plates and trays of food appeared on the tables. They were full of every kind of food you could eat. Her classmates began to dig into the food like they hadn't eaten in years. The young boy across the table from her had two chicken legs in his hands. Hermione excused herself and went to the girls lavatory. Calla looked a little bit upset; she didn't know what to think about being placed in Gryffindor. "Hey, are you alright?" she looked to her left there was a boy looking and smiling at her he said "Gryffindor is not all that bad, we have the best colors at Hogwarts. And the best Quidditch team too!" he added trying to make her feel better. "My names George" he said as he extended his hand. "Calla" she replied softly shaking his hand. "You will like it in Gryffindor, I promise." Calla smiled back and said "I'm sure I will." "Well if you want to eat you better grab it now before the eating machine get all of it over there" he was pointing to his brother Ron; he was a first year as well just like Calla.

**Chapter 5**

Calla was taken to her room that was assigned to her. There were 4 beds and 4 dressers, with a heater in the middle of the room. The two twin girls pushed passed her and claimed their beds, Calla took the furthest one on the right, and the last girl took the bed on the left. The other girl seemed annoyed with the twin girls before she even sat down on her bed. An older girl came in the room "once you have chosen your beds, these will be yours until the end of the school year. Breakfast is served daily from 7 – 8 each morning, lunch is served from 12 – 1, and dinner is at 6 sharp. Any announcements for your house will be posted in the common room; any changes in the schedule will also be posted. Your classes are written on these pieces of paper, with the times that you are needed to be to each class." The girl turned and walked out. Calla looked at her schedule, and to the other girls in the room. She was tempted to ask them of their schedules but was too afraid to ask. Her father's class was right after lunch, and she hopped the morning would go by as fast as possible to that she could see him.

The common room was a fun little hang out; people played games, listen to music, and conversed usually about quidditch. Calla never understood the game, but everyone was talking about it, she went to the library to study up on the game. She loved the library that was the only place that she felt that she wasn't alone. Draco had pretty much stopped talking to her in front of his friends. She had no one, she felt alone because she was alone. Calla walked into the common room and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. "Still upset?" a voice asked she turned and it was George, Calla smiled "a little bit, but I think I'll be alright." George sat next to her on the couch "what you reading?" Calla wanted to correct his grammar but she stopped herself "Quidditch through the Ages" she replied "with the first quidditch game coming up I thought I better learn about it." George smiled "yea, I play on the team, me and my brother Fred. Well we will be seeing you." George left the common room and headed down the stairs. Calla got up and walked to her room to start reading.

Her first class was actually pretty fun, she and Hermione learned that they had the same schedule throughout the entire day. "Do you like to read?" asked Hermione "oh I love to read, my grandmother, she's a muggle, she gives loads to muggle books to read. Ones with pirates and flying children" Hermione stopped her "oh you mean Peter Pan? I have that book as well. My parents are both muggles, dentists to be exact." Calla started to say something when a third year girl walked in the room "Calla, your father wishes to speak with you in his classroom." "Excuse me" Calla said to Hermione "I'll be right back." Calla walked down the long hall towards her father classroom, when she got to the doorway he was speaking with another teacher, and had told of his shirt by the collar. "Calla" he let go of the other teacher "please darling please come in." The other teacher walked out, he didn't even look at Calla. "How are your classes going? Keeping up with your reading I hope." Calla looked at him "my classes are great, and I have a couple of friends. George" before she could finish her father said "oh yes the Weasly boy and who else?" "Hermione Granger" she said. The over achieving girl that sits next to Pott.., that is in that same class that you are" he replied back. "Father, why was I sorted in to Gryffindor, why not Slytheryn, or Hufflepuff?" asked Calla. "I don't know child, I wish I did." Severus changed the subject "did you receive your mail from your mother?" "no, not yet" she replied. "Well probably at dinner tonight the mail will come" he said to her. Calla didn't know what else to say to her father, she felt like he was hiding something but she didn't know what.

That night at dinner, the mail did come. The family's own owl, Lupo, dropped Callas letter from her mother. The letter was telling Calla how proud her family was of her, and that she knows she will do great in Gryffindor. Neville received a remembrall, everyone had to tell him what it was. Calla had no idea what the small ball was either. "When it turns red, it means you have forgotten something." The ball began to turn red "yea but the only problem is, I can't remember what I have forgotten!" Neville said. Calla looked at Hermione and then at Neville "your robes, Neville, you have forgotten your robes" Calla said. The other students began to giggle at Neville "I guess your right" he said sheepishly. Dinner was pretty much over; the only kids left in there were a few stragglers. Hermione and Calla sat that the end of the table and talked about the books that they had read. Ron and Harry set in the middle of the table looking at the girls. "Ron, what do you know of the girl sitting with Hermione?" "Nothing really, just that she is Professor Snape's daughter and she loves to read. Oh and I think George may fancy her!" he said with a smile on his face. "Why? Do you fancy her too?" Ron asked. "No, but when I look at her I get this feeling that I know her from somewhere, like I have met her before, only I can't place it" Harry stared at Calla. "Why don't you just ask her" Ron said while stuffing his face with food "maybe she knows you from somewhere." Harry couldn't help but think that what Ron suggested might not be such a bad idea. He stood up and walked over to Calla "hello" Harry said "hi" Calla returned. "Listen I don't know where I know you from, but have we ever met?" Calla looked at Harry "I don't believe so. I'm Calla" Calla extended her hand to shake. Harry put his hands into hers, memories from the night at Godricks Hollow flashed in both of their minds. Frightened he let go of her hand, they both looked at each other confusingly. "Well, it was nice to meet you" Harry said and walked away. Calla looked at Hermione and excused herself. Ron ran after harry "Is something wrong Harry?" Ron asked as they left the great hall. "Just then when I touched her hand, I had some flashbacks. I believe it was the night that my parents died. But I can't be sure." "What does Calla Snape have to do with that night? What do you think it means?" Ron asked Harry "how could you see those memories from that night when she wasn't there?" "I don't know Ron. I don't know" Harry looked at Ron with confusion "but maybe someone does."

Hagrids house was a small cottage outside of the school, it was a cozy little shack and it was perfect for Hagrid. Ron and Harry made their way down the cobblestone walking path towards Hagrids door. Knock knock Hagird opened the door "hey boys! What are you both up to?" Harry and Ron stepped inside the small cottage, the furniture was a lot bigger than what they were used to. "Hagrid" Harry began "I need to know something about the night my parents died" Hagrid looked at Harry and then at Ron "why come to me?" Hagrid asked. "Because Hagrid, the only one here that I trust." Hagrid looked at Harry "what do you want to know?" Harry cleared his throat "that night, when..when my parents died, who was there?" "I dunno Harry, what are you asking? You know who was there, and your parents and you" Harry stopped him "was the Snape family there?" "The Snape family? Why would the Snape family be there?" Hagrid asked. "Today in the great hall, Calla Snape and I shook hands, and I saw.. I saw the night that my family died. And I know that she saw the flashbacks as well." Hagrid tussled around on the table "Harry I don't know why you saw those flashbacks, if I were you I would just forget the whole thing. Maybe it's all in your head! Now listen I have got to go do somethings so both of you best be runnin along" Hagrid hurried them out of the door. "That was weird Harry" Ron said. "he's hiding something, I know it!" Harry responded. Hermione walked into Calla's room, "Calla" she said quietly "are you alright?" Calla was sitting on her bed he mind racing as to what is was that she saw. Hermione sat next to her "down stairs, when I shook Harry's hand, I saw..something strange." Calla looked at Hermione "someone was hurting a lady, a lady that I have seen before in my dreams." Calla didn't know what it had meant, Hermione didn't either.

**Chapter 6**

Calla and Hermione became quick friends; they both had so much in common. They both loved to read, try spells and charms, and they both loved Hogwarts. Before long Harry, Ron, Calla, and Hermione were the best of friends. Calla and Hermione had no problems in their classes, whereas Ron was a bit off. Harry still couldn't shake the feeling that Calla knew something about his parents death, and Calla felt the same. "Perhaps we could find some history about the Snape family in the library" Hermione suggested while eating lunch in the great hall "this could help solve this mystery." Just then the daily post came, Harry receive no mail as usual. Ron let him borrow one of the pieces of mail that he had received, it was a part of the Daily Prophet with a headline that read: Break in at Gringotts! Although, nothing had been taken the attempted thieves broke into vault # 713 looking for something. "Hey look at this" harry said "someone tried to break into Gringotts" he read some of the story "vault#713, that's the vault that Hagrid and I stopped at" the children all looked at each other. "What would be in vault#713 that Harid needed that day?" Harry said.

The weather was perfect outside, and the girls were looking forward to flying class. The professor, introduced herself and began to give instructions. The professor, Professor Hooch, told them to place their hands over their broomsticks and say "Up." Some students broomsticks flew up to their hands on the first attempt, Calla and Draco had learned how to fly when they were younger so this class was nothing that they hadn't learned before. "Calla how is life in the Gryffindor house?" Draco asked sarcastically. "Great" Calla replied "I actually have real friends here." "Real friends? What two dorks and a mudblood? Yea those are real friends." Draco turned and walked away from Calla; she was furious with him but didn't say anything. She knew how Draco got; she had grown up with him after all. Calla walked over to her friends "don't listen to him, he is just jealous." And she was right, Draco was a bit jealous he had grown up with Calla he loved Calla, and now he didn't know how what to do without her.

Once everyone got their broomsticks in hand, and Professor Hooch told them to get on their broomsticks hover for a bit and come back down. Neville on the other hand, did just the opposite, not on purpose of course. His broom began to act funny, tossing him about in the air, running him into walls. His robe got caught on a statue once he fell off the broom; he dangled for a moment and then fell to another extremity on the wall before falling to the ground. All the students and Professor Hooch ran over to him, he had broken his wrist and needed to be taken to the hospital wing. Draco picked up his remebrall "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given that a squeeze, he'd remembered to fall on his fat ass" Draco said laughing. "give it here Malfoy" Harry said "No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbotton to find" as he jumps on the broom and flies off into the sky "how bout up on the roof? What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Draco was hovering. Harry got on his brrom about to take off "Harry, No! you heard what Professor Hooch said, besides you don't even know how to fly" Harry ignored Hermione and flew off "what and idiot" Hermione watched him fly up to Draco. Calla watched Harry try to get the remebrall from Draco. Her eyes fixated on his broom, she knew a small charm that might help him stay steady and not fall. She slowly walked to the back of the group, took out her wand and began to give it a flick towards Harry "besom bal.." she whispered. Before she could get the spell out Harry had flown off to retrieve the rembrall that Draco threw. The class ran towards Harry when he touched back on the ground. Calla patted him on the back "don't do that again" she said. Just then Professor McGonagall walked up to the group of kids and said "Harry Potter, come with me." Harry looked around at his friends and then followed Professor McGonagall into the castle. "Do you think that he will get expelled?" asked Ron "no, surely not" Calla responded "well Professor Hooch did say no one is to leave the ground" Hermione added. The three of them watched Harry disappear into the castle.

Calla ran into her father classroom while students were still working on potions. "Ten points from Gryffindor from disrupting a class" he said while looking at her. Calla slowly walked back into the hall to wait for her father class to be dismissed. Surely he is not going to take ten points from me she thought. She stood waiting for another few moments before all the students starting pouring out, all of them giggling about what just had happened. Calla walked slowly towards her father's desk, he was writing something down "just because you are my daughter doesn't give you special privileges, you can't come barging into my class whenever you feel like it. Do you understand?" he not once looked up from what he was writing to look at her in the eye "yes, I understand" Calla said quietly. Severus looked up from his desk, Callas eyes were looking towards the ground "I am not trying to be mean, Calla but we have rules!" his words seemed even more harsh "what do you need? Why did you come running in here?" he asked. "I..I..was just coming to say hi" she was lying, she wanted to ask her father about Harry and make sure that he wasn't going to get suspended but she chose not to. "Are you sure that there is nothing bothering you?" Severus asked her "no, nothing" she said. "I am speaking with Dumbledore this afternoon about placing you in Slytheryn, I don't think you will be as successful as you can be in Gryffindor. Really the sorting hat was incorrect when sorting you." "NO!"Calla yelled. "I mean no" she calmed herself "you told me that the sorting hat is never wrong. You told me that it would place me in the right house" "well it made a mistake, just like everyone else, everyone makes mistakes" Severus said back to her. "No more arguing about it, the change will be done today" he put his head back down and began to write again. "I.." Calla began, Severus placed his hand in the air and said "it will be done today, Calla"still not looking up from his papers. Calla left the room in tears, Hermione, Ron and Harry were waiting outside the classroom, and they had heard the whole thing. "Calla" Harry said "its ok, we will all still be friends" Ron and Hermione both nodded their heads to make her feel better. "Thank you all" Calla said, tears still streaming down her face "I am going upstairs to pack" Calla turned and walked away. "I am going to see Dumbledore" Harry said "there is no way that Professor Snape can make her change her house."

Professor Dumbledore's office was large and full of books, Dumbledore was standing infront of one of the shelves looking for something. "Ah Harry" Dumbledore said "I was not expecting you to come up here." " I know sir, but I was wondering if I could talk to you about something" Harry replied. "Yes of course, Harry" Dumbledore motioned for him to come sit down at his desk. They both sat down, Dumbledore sat behind his desk and looked at Harry "whats on your mind?" Harry responded "Professor Snape is going to try and get you to change Calla Snape's house to Slytheryn, and I am here to ask that you don't" Harry heart was racing he didn't know what Dumbledore was going to say. "Harry, Slytheryn is a great house to be in, and a witch like Calla would do extremely well in it" "yes but.." Harry tried to inject, Dumbledore placed his hands in the air as to tell Harry to stop "but.. Gryffindor is the better fit for her" Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "You are not going to place her in Slytheryn?" Harry asked "no my dear boy, Gryffindor is her home and you are her family" Dumbledore looked at Harry as he said that, he meant to say it, he wanted Harry to pick up on it. "Yes Professor McGonagall told us that our house is our family while we're here" Harry added. Harry picked up his book bag and thanked Dumbledore. "So new into the year and your already that close with her?" Dumbledore asked "yes, close to all of them, Ron, Hermione, and Calla" Harry replied. "Oh Harry" Dumbledore stopped him "congratulations on making the quidittch team!" "Thank you sir." He replied.

Harry ran down the hallway with excitement, everyone was stopping him to congratulate him on making the team! He didn't seem as excited about making the team as telling Calla she could stay. He found Hermione in the common room reading by the fire place, Ron playing chess with George "where's Calla?" Harry asked. "Hey Harry we heard that you made the quidittch team, great job!" a student said in the room. "Where's Calla?" Harry asked again. "She hasn't come out of her room, the Patel twins said that she has been crying since this afternoon" Hermione said. "Go get her, I have great news!" Harry said excitingly. Hermione walked out of the common room and went to go get Calla. "What's the news?" Ron asked "I talked to Dumbledore and Calla is going to stay in Gryffindor, he is not going to let her change." "Good, Professor Snape is always trying to put students down, but I didn't think that he would do that to his own daughter? Today in potions Calla came running in and before she could say anything he yelled 10 points to be taken from Gryffindor for her disrupting class" George added. Just then Hermione walked in "she isn't in her room anymore, the Patel twins said that she left a few minutes ago but all of her stuff is still in the room." The three looked at each other "let's go find her" Harry said. "Are you sure you want to do that? It's getting late, and she is probably coming back any minute now" Ron replied. "No, we need to go looking for her" Hermione added.

The three students began to look everywhere for Calla, after a couple of hours searching they were about to give up. "Whats Happening?" Ron squeeled "the staircase moves, remember?" Hermione replied. "Well let's get off here before it moves again!" Ron quickly ran off the staircase, Harry and Hermione followed. "Does anyone feel like..we shouldn't be here?" Harry asked "Were not supposed to be here. This is the third floor, it's forbidden." Just then Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat walked in the door and began to meow. "Run" Harry yelled as the three ran towards a locked door. Once inside they realize that they are not alone, a three headed dog is standing right behind them. All three of them scream and run out the door. "What are they doing keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron asked sarcastically. "He was guarding something" Hermione added. Back in the common room the three students made their way towards their bedrooms. "What about Calla?" Harry asked Ron "I'm sure that she is fine" Ron replied. Harry looked at the door to the girls dormitories "I hope so."

**Chapter 7**

The next while eating breakfast in the great hall, Ron and Harry were talking about the events that took place the night before. Hermione walked in with Calla "I heard that all of you had an interesting night" Calla said looking at the boys. "Yea we almost got killed looking for you!" Ron said back with a mild tone. "Whoa, I never asked you to come looking for me!" Calla replied back to Ron just as rudely. Before either of them could say anything else Harry said "that's what friends do, they look for each other when they are lost." Calla and Ron looked down "your right" Calla said "I'm sorry." "Me too" Ron replied. "Well now that we have that straightened away, why don't we look for what that three headed dog is hiding?" Ron seemed unamused "can we please take a break from searching for things, its very tiring." "Well I have to meet with Oliver to talk about quidittich, so everyone is on their own" Harry picked up his things and walked outside. Ron looked at the girls "I am going to go take a nap" "its 10:30 in the morning, you just woke up!" Hermione said to Ron. "Yes but I just ate breakfast and I am tired, talking to you both has made me want to take a nap." Calla and Hermione looked at one another an rolled their eyes, Ron got up and walked out. "Hermione, we can go and find what the dog is hiding" Calla said "who needs those boys!" she and Hermione agreed on that.

The girls were standing in front of the third floor door "are you ready to go in?" Hermione asked. "Yes" Calla said while looking around. They pushed through the door, the hall was dark, and Calla and Hermione huddled together and walked slowly towards the locked door. "I don't remember it being this scary last night" Hermione said "you were with two boys, well kinda" Calla laughed implying that Ron was a scardy cat. Hermione giggled along with her. Both girls jumped with fear after they heard a noise, Calla turned around and could see two shadows coming down the corridor. "Hermione" she whispered "over here" Calla and Hermione hid behind a statue that was close to the door. "I know a charm that will hide us but only for a few minutes. Ex oculis" Calla whispered as she flicked her wand. The charm placed a dome around them making them invisible. The two shadows made their way towards the door, it was Professor Snape and Professor Quirell. Hermione looked at Calla and mouthed "it's your father!" Calla just stared at the men. Professor Snape was holding Professor Quirells arm, "you see this door? You were here last night! I know you were Quirell" Snape was trying to get a confession from Quirell "no, no, I was not!" Quirell replied. " I know your secrets Quirell, and they will come to light soon enough" Snape looked and the door, took his wand, and placed a locking spell on the door "Colloportus"he said. "And what of your secrets, Severus? Professor Snape turned around "what secret is that, Quirell?" Professor Snape glared at Professor Quirell "you think those children will not find out? How long are you going to hide her from the world?" "Enough!" yelled Professor Snape, he grabbed Professor Quirell by the collar "and if anyone should find out about her through you, I will make sure it looks like and accident!" Professor Quirell took a big gulp "yes Severus" he replied. Both men walked back down the hallway towards the exit and in just enough time, the charm was starting to wear off and the girls were becoming visible.

"What do you suspect he was talking about?" Hermione asked. "I am not sure, but who are the children? And what girl is he hiding? Do you think that is what is under that trap door? A girl?" Calla looked terrified. The girls were in the common room when the boys made their way in. "What's the matter?" he could see something had startled the girls. Hermione started "we went down to the third floor" "WHAT!" Ron said "let her finish" Calla said. "Anyway, we went down to the third floor again, and while we were there Professor Snape and Professor Quirell came upon the door arguing. Professor Snape said to Quirell that he knew his secret and then he accused him of being on the third floor last night. Then Quirell said well I know your secret as well, he said how long are you going to hide the it from the children, and how long are you going to hide the girl!" Calla looked at Harry "we don't know what it means. But I think that they might be hiding a girl under that trap door." "A girl Calla? Really?" Harry responded in disbelief "we are going to go back and find out once and for all what is under that trap door." "Yea but how will we get past that monster?" Ron asked.

The next morning in class Ron and Hermione were sitting next to each other in Professor Flitwicks class learning how to levitate a feather. Harry and Calla were sitting next to each other on the other side of the class. Professor Flitwick explained that a simple flick of the wrist and stating "Wingarduim Leviosa" will make your feather levitate. "Wingardium Leviosar" Ron said while whacking his wand numorus times "stop stop stop. You're going to take someone eyes out! Besides, its wingarduim leviosa; not wingardium leviosar." Harry and Calla began to giggle to themselves. Draco sat watching Calla and Harry laugh together, his blood began to boil "Crabbe have you seen Potter and Calla outside of class?" Crabbe shook his head, his mouth full of food. Hermione was the first student to have her feather in the air, Ron pouted being shown up by a girl. Outside of class Ron was making fun of Hermione "it's no wonder she only has Calla as a friend! They are both the same" Hermoine pushed by Ron making sure that she hit him "I think she heard you" Harry said. Calla tapped Ron on the shoulder "really Ron? She never makes fun of you and trust me you give her plenty to make fun of!" Calla stomped off in the direction that Hermione ran, hoping to catch up to her.

All the students were enjoying Halloween night in the great hall; jack o'laterns lit the room while the children ate candy. Calla, Harry and Ron were sitting at the table together Calla still upset with Ron and how he talked about Hermione. "Why are you stiffing candy in the bag Calla?" Neville asked "I am taking it to Hermione" she responded. "Are you going to stat mad at me forever Calla?" Ron asked "probably" she replied. "Where is Hermione?" Harry asked "she locked herself in the girl's bathroom and won't come out. I tried talking to her but she is really upset! I told her that I would take her some sweets, which is why I am packing this little bag" Calla said to Harry. Just then Professor Quirell ran into the great hall yelling "TROLL! IN THE DUGEON! T-TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" then he stopped and fainted. All the students in the great hall started to freak out and run towards the door. Children were running everywhere "SIIIIIIIIIIILENCE" Dumbledore yelled. All the students stopped and turned around "everyone will please not panic. Now, prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeon. The entire student body lined up and started to make their way back to their rooms, Calla, Harry and Ron were all walking together when Harry asks "how could a troll get in?" "Not by itself, trolls are really stupid, probably people playing jokes" Ron replied. Harry stopped and pulled the two aside "what's wrong?" asked Calla "Hermione, she doesn't know!" All three students ran down stairs to the girl's lavatory to warn Hermione, just then a large troll makes his way into the girl's bathroom. Ron, Harry and Calla run in as soon as the troll smashes some stalls. "Help" Hermione screams "Hermione move" Harry yells back. Harry took out his wand and ran towards the troll, grabs the trolls club and then is lifted above the troll's head where he falls. Calla runs to the troll trying to help, but the troll whips around after having Harry's wand stuck in his nose and pushes Calla into the wall. "Calla" yells Harry, Ron grabs his wand and flicks while saying "wingarduim leviosa", the trolls club levitates up in the air and falls on the trolls head, knocking him out cold. Harry falls to the ground and crawls over to Calla "you ok?" he asks "yea, I think I'll be alright" she replies. All the students stand up when the teachers come running in "Oh my goodness, explain yourselves all of you!" Professor McGonagall said sternly. Calla, Harry, and Ron all started to speak, Professor Snape walked over to Calla and grabbed her hand "you don't belong down here" he said angrily. "It's my fault" Hermione said "I went looking for the troll, I read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong, if Harry, Ron, and Calla had not come to save me..I'd probably be dead." Ron looked at harry in disbelief. Professor McGonagall was still very angry with the students, Professor Snape still have ahold of Calla "What were you thinking? You could have been killed! Then what?" Calla looked down "I'm sorry, I wanted to save my friend" Calla replied to Professor Snape. "All of you to your rooms, this instant!" Professor McGonagall said.

The next morning was the first quidittch game of the season, it was Gryffindor against Slytheryn. Harry was playing with his food "take a bit of toast mate, go on" Ron said "Ron's right, Harry you're going to need your strength today" Hermione added. Calla came walking into the room her father right behind her. "Good morning everyone" Calla said as she was taking her seat. Professor Snape walked up to Harry "good luck today, Potter, but then again now that you have proven yourself against a troll, a little game of quidditch should be easy work for you." Calla looked at her father "Stop it father" Professor Snape looked at her and then at Harry and walked off. "I swear I don't think that I am related to him sometimes!" Calla said when he was out of earshot "listen" she added "last night after I got in trouble I had to go to my father office with him before he walked me to my dorm, the daily prophet was sitting on his desk, you know the one that said that the bank got broken into?" all the kids nodded their heads "well beside that he had written the word stone with a question mark next to it. Did you notice him limping when we left the bathroom? Something had attached him on his leg, he was bleeding pretty badly. But he wouldn't tell me what had happened." Harry looked at Calla "the day that I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something from one of the vaults; he said it was Hogwarts business, very secret." "I don't know if I am right or not, but I think my dad let that troll in to create a diversion and try to get passed that three headed dog, that's when he got bit on his leg" Calla said. "Whatever Hagrid got from the vault that day is what that dog is guarding, and I think your dad wants it!" Harry said as he looked at Calla. "You're probably right!" she agreed. Ever since she has come to this school he has been a different person, and she couldn't help but agree with Harry. Harrys owl flew in to the great hall screeching, harry had mail. Hedwig dropped the large package on the table, Harry hurried and opened it "it's a broomstick" Harry said. " Not just any broomstick it's a nimbus 2000!" Ron said excitedly. Harry looked around "but who.." and he met eyes with Professor McGonagall she smiled and Harry nodded.

**Chapter 8**

The weather was perfect outside, it was a great day to play a game of quidittch. The first game of the season was going to be a great one, Slytheryn and Gryffindor were the biggest rivals of the school. "Good luck today Harry" Calla said as she walked towards the stadium, Harry smiled and nodded. All the players were standing at the entrance to the field, Harry was very nervous. His first game was going to be hard, and he knew it. Calla found Ron and Hermione in the stands, George zoomed by right in front of them "he's only trying to show off" Ron scowled. The game began, and in the first couple of minutes Gryffindor had already scored. Harry saw the snitch that was released and he was trying to catch it, but something was wrong with his broom. It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!" Hermione said. "Jinxing the broom, what do we do?" Ron replied. "Leave it to me" Calla started to walk off toward the staff tower. Harrys brrom still going crazy, he falls off and is dangling by one hand "Come on Calla" Ron says quietly. Calla makes her way underneath the stands and take out her wand "lacarnum inflamarae" she whispers and catches Snape's cloak on fire "sorry dad" she whispers as she runs off. Harrys broom starts to act right and he reaches for the snitch, he goes too far on this broom and topples to the ground. "It looks like he is going to be sick" Hagrid says to the kids around him. Harry hunches over and spits out the snitch into his hands "Gryffindor wins!" the announcer says, everyone in the stands starts to go crazy with excitement.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Calla were all walking with Hagrid on the school pathway "nonsense! Why would Snape put a curse on Harrys broom?" Hagrid says. Harry replies "who knows, why was he trying to get past that 3 headed dog on Halloween?" "Who told you about fluffy?" Hagrid responds "Fluffy!?" Ron and Hermione said at the same time "that thing has a name?" Calla added. "Well, of course he's got a name. He's mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the.." Harry caught him "yes?" "I shouldn't have said that. Don't ask any more questions, that's top secret, that is." Hagrid started to get flustered. "But Hagrid" Harry began "whatever fluffy is guearding, Snape is trying to steal it!" Hagrid looked at Calla "and you believe that?" "he has been acting really weird" calla responded to his question. "Codswallop, Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher!" Hagrid began to get a little bit more upset. "Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a curse when I see one. I've read all about them. You have to keep eye contact. And Snape wasn't blinking" Hermione exclaimed "exactly" Calla added. Hagrid stopped walking and bent down towards the kids "Now, you listen to me, all three of you. You're meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." "Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked, hagrid stood up "I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that. I should not have said that" and walked away. "Who is Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked "I don't know" replied Hermione.

Christmas time was the best time of year for Calla, she ran through that halls singing Christmas Carols that she learned from her mother muggle family. Harry and Ron were playing wizards chess in the great hall, when Calla and Hermione walked in. "I see you've packed" Ron looked at Hermione's bags "I see you haven't" she replied. "Change of plans my parents decided to go visit my brother, Charlie. He's studying dragons there!" Ron boasted "Good, you can help Harry, then. He is going to the library for information on Nicholas Flemel" Hermione had a small smirk on her face. "But we've looked a hundred times!" Ron sulked. "Not in the restricted section" added Calla then both girls looked at each other and exited. "You know I think that we have had a bad influence on them!" Ron said as they walked away.

Christmas at the Snape house was not as cheerful as it usually had been. Severus was in constant contact with someone from the school, and seemed distant when I came to the family holiday festivities. "Grandma" Calla asked "tell me the story again about when I was born" Calla loved hearing the story from her muggle grandmother. "Dear I have told you the story over a hundred times!" "I know but I just love it, it's one of my favorites." Calla Grandmother leaned over and kissed her forehead, go play and I will tell it to you tonight. Calla smiled and walked away towards the bedroom where all of her cousins were playing. Andrew, her cousin that was the same age as her, always picked on Calla. He never liked her, Callas parents told her it was because they have powers and he doesn't. Calla walked into the room and started to look at the books, Andrew came over and sat next to her "My dad told me that you are adopted" Calla looked over to him and rolled her eyes. "No I'm serious, my dad said something about your parents being killed by .." Severus stormed in the room "that's enough Andrew" He picked up Calla and took her out of the room. "Come on Annalise get your things, were leaving" Severus stormed out of the door and was gone. "What happened?" Annalise was so confused, Andrew walked in "I told her that she was adopted, and that her parents were killed" "Andrew!" every gasped "well we should be hiding a secret like that from the poor girl anyway!" Andrews Dad said defending his son. "I can't believe that you would say that to my daughter!" Annalise grabbed her things and quickly walked out the door.

Calla sat in her bedroom and watched the snow fall outside. "May I come in?" Severus asked as he knocked on her door. Calla nodded, "you don't believe him do you?" Severus asked "should I?" Calla replied. Severus looked at his daughter, the girl he had raised from a baby, she was growing up and his fear of protecting her was growing daily. "No" he said as he stood up and started to walk out of her room "would you ever lie to me?" she asked. Severus turned around "what?" "Would you ever lie to me?" Calla repeated. Severus' face began to turn a light shade of red "Severus" yelled Annalise "I need you in the kitchen." He stood for a moment staring at his daughter in the eyes "I want to go back to Hogwarts tonight!" Calla yelled, Severus turned and started to walk out again "fine. We will both go back together." Calla sat on the edge of the bed, her bags packed ready to go back to school. Annalise walked in "are you sure you want to go back to school tonight? We still have about a week of break left." "Mom, do you remember anyone by the name of Nicholas Flemel while you were at Hogwarts?" Annalise looked at her "yes, he is the only known make of the sorcerer stone. The stone possesses.." "uh hm" Severus was standing in the doorway. "Are you ready to go back, Calla? We travel by Floo tonight. I will be waiting in the living room for you." Severus disappeared down the hall.

**Chapter 9**

The Floo Network was not the most ideal way to travel for Calla, you always ended up a dirty mess once you came out of the fireplace. Still it got you were you needed to be, and it was rather quick. Calla stood in the living room and gave her mother a kiss "I packed something that might help you answer some questions" her mother whispered in her ear. Her father told her that show could go first, Calla got into the fire place and said "Gryffindor common room" loudly and clearly. Once Calla was gone, Annalise grabbed Severus by the arm "what is going on, Severus?" Severus stood looking at Annalise "I don't know, everything at Hogwarts seems to be working against me. She is best friends with the Potter boy, and I can't stop her. If I did what would that be telling her, they are snooping around looking for something in the castle that they shouldn't be looking for. I am trying to throw her off, but she is to smart, she sees right through my lies" Severus fell to his knees, he really had no idea what to do anymore, and this was just her first year! "Severus, has you know who returned?" Annalise said worryingly. "No, not that I know of" Severus replied. "We have to give her the tools to defeat him, when he does return. Keeping her locked out of everything and not giving her a chance will not prepare her for the ultimate task she has coming to her." Severus kissed Annalise "I am going to protect her as best I can, without getting in the way."

The common room was quiet; the only person in the room was George. "Hey Calla, come back to school early did ya?" "Yea, I had to see Harry" she replied. Georges smile left his face "oh I see" and he walked out of the room. Calla took her bags to her dorm and searched for the book that her mother had hidden for her. It was a small book with one paged tabbed, page number 19 Nicholas Flemel. She started to read the small book and with excitement jumped up to find Harry and Ron. She found Harry outside "Harry!" she shouted "Calla?" Harry started to run towards her when they hugged a force field shot out from them, causing both of them to fall to the ground "What the heck was that?" Calla asked "I dunno, but we probably shouldn't do that again" Harry said rubbing his head. Dumbledore was watching the whole thing, he know that both of them were getting closer to one another.

"Listen," Calla said to Harry and Ron while they were sitting in the library "my mom gave me this book that has some information about Flemel." She opened the book, and the page that was tabbed was torn out "what!" she flipped through the pages looking for that lost page "it was just here, I read it this afternoon when I got back to school." Calla began to wonder if her father had gone into her dorm and torn out the page. "Well I do remember that my mom said he was the only known maker of the sorcerer stone. And I remember that night that I went to my father's classroom there was the word stone, written on the front under the headline." Harry and Ron looked at each other and back at Calla "Do you think what the dog is guarding is a stone?" Ron asked "I don't know, but that night that Hermione and I were down on the third floor we heard Professor Quirell tell my father that he could hide it from the children for long and her could hide the girl. Perhaps he meant that he couldn't hide the stone from the children for long" Calla said. "Yes but what about the girl? Who is the girl that he is supposed to be hiding?" Harry added. That's where they were stumped, they couldn't figure that part of it out, they needed Hermione, she might have found some answers in the book. Harry never mentioned to Calla about the mirror that he saw or the invisibility cloak that was gifted to him for Christmas from an unknown giver. He did however mention that he found her father threatening Professor Quirell. "What?" Calla asked surprised. "Did he ever leave the house during break?" "No" replied Calla.

Breakfast the next day was quiet, Hermione was to arrive that afternoon and time could move fast enough for them. Ron was talking to Harry when Calla walked in "Good morning" Calla said cheerfully. "Morning" they both replied. Ron was stuffing his face like he hadn't eaten in months, Harry was just playing with is food "is everything alright?" Calla asked Harry "yea, I just can't shake this feeling that we're missing something. I wish Hermione was here" Harry replied. "Come on then, cheer up mate" Ron tried to put a smile on Harrys face. Harry excused himself and walked to his dorm, Dumbledore met him in the hallway "How is everything going Harry" asked Dumbledore "fine" Harry replied as he walked passed him. Calla turned to get up and saw Hermione in the entrance of the great hall "Hermione!" yelled Calla Ron stood up and they both started to run towards her. "We're so glad that you back, we have so much to tell you" Calla said excitedly. "I have a lot to tell you too, where is Harry?" Hermione asked "I think he went to his dorm, I'll go get him and meet you both in the library" Ron said as he ran off. All of them let in the library and Hermione picked up a large book from her bag "I had you looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid? I checked this out a few weeks ago for some light reading" "this is light?" Ron asked looking at Hermione. She glared back at him and then back at the book "of course! Here it is! Nicholas Flemel is the only known maker of the sorcerer's stone" she continued "the stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces to elixir of life, which will make the drinker immortal." "Immortal?" Ron said "it means you will never die" Hermione replied "I know what it means" Ron quipped back. Hermione continued to read "the only stone in existence belongs to Mr. Flemel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday! That's what's under the trapdoor, the stone!" They all looked at each other.

The children ran to Hagrids hut and knocked on the door, Hagrid opened the door wearing oven mitts. "Hagrid" harry said "oh hello. Sorry I don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today" Hagrid replied as he tried to shut the door on them. "We know about the stone!" all of them yelled "oh!" Hargrid said back to them surprised. Hagrid motioned for them to come in and sit down "we think that Snape is trying to steal it" Harry looked at Calla; he wasn't trying to hurt her feelings but that what they all thought. "Blimey, Harry, you're not still on about him, are you?" Hagrid said while looking in to a black pot above the fire. Calla responded "we know he's after the stone, we just don't know why" "your father is one of the teachers trying to protect the stone, he's not about to steal it" Hagrid said looking at Calla "what?" harry said surprisingly. "You heard right, come one now I'm a bit preoccupied" Hagrid shifted his eyes back to the black pot above the fire. "One of the teachers" Harry looked confused "of course! There are other things defending the stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments" Hermione added. "That's right" Hagrid said "waste of bloody time if you ask me. Aint no onw getting past fluffy, not a soul knows how, except for me and Dumbledore..I should not have told you that, I should not have told you that." Just then the pot above the fire started to rattle, hagrid jumped up, hurried over to it and picked something out of the pot. "ooh ohh" he said as he placed the large egg on the table. "Uh Hagrid, what exactly is that" Harry asked "that he replied "it's a.. its um" he fumbled over his words trying to tell them what is was. "I know what that is, but Hagrid how did you get one?" Ron asked Hagrid as he joyfully looked upon the egg. "I won it off a stranger I met down at the pub, seemed quite glad to be rid of it, as a matter of fact" the egg began to crack and rattle , pieces flew off the egg and a small dragon emerged from the shell. "Is that a dragon" Hermione was staring at the small creature on the table "it's not just any dragon, it's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania" Ron said. "Isn't he beautiful? Oh bless him, look he knows his mummy. Hello Norbert" Hagrid looked like a proud mom as he scratched the bottom of the dragons neck "Norbert?" Calla said "yeah, well he's got to have a name, doesn't he" Hagrid replied "Don't you Norbert" Hagrid still petting the dragon. The small dragon stepped back and hiccupped; blowing a ball of fire that caught Hagrids beard ablaze "oh oh" Hagrid started to pat his beard to put the flames out "well he will have to be trained up a bit" something caught Hagrid eye "whos that?" he asked. Calla turned "Malfoy" she replied "oh dear" Hagrid dropped his hands.

All of them were walking back to their dormitories when they were stopped by Professor McGonagall "good evening" she said sternly, Draco walked up beside her and smirked. He looked at Calla and shook his head. They were all lead to Professor McGonagalls classroom "nothing..I reapeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor." "50!" Harry yelled "each! And to endure it doesn't happen again, all four of you will receive detention!" Dracos smirk faded from his face "excuse me Professor, perhaps I heard you wrong I thought you said the four of us?" "You heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You see as honorable as your actions were, you were also out of bed after hours. You will serve detention with your classmates." Calla looked at Draco and smiled as she shook her head. They all left Professor McGonagall's classroom and started back to their dorms "how could you be friends with them" Draco asked Calla quietly "what do you mean how can I be friends with them" Callas face started to turn a bright red color "you stopped talking to me because I didn't get placed in Slytheryn! You were my best friend Draco, we grew up together and then you just left me" her eyes started to fill up with tears, Draco stopped and looked at her "I left you? You're the one that got placed in Gryffindor!" "Like I had a choice, Draco" Calla replied tears now streaming down her face. "I – I'm.." Draco wanted to apologize but his pride got in the way. He turned and walked down the hall towards his dormitory, he felt the pain of losing her as a best friend too but he dare not show it. Calla stood there watching him walk away from her, he never turned back to look at her. Hermione walked back to her and placed her arm around her "don't worry Calla, we promise to be your friends forever." Draco turned around in time to see Hermione and Calla walk away with their arms around each other; it angered him even more, Hermione was a mudblood.

**Chapter 10**

The dark forest was usually off limits to students, however on this night the rules were different. Mr. Filtch walked Harry, Hermione, Ron, Calla and Draco to Hagrid hut "you will be serving detention with Hagrid tonight; he's got a little job to do in the dark forest." Hagrid turned around holding a crossbow; tears were coming down his face. "Norbert's gone, Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony" "Well, that good isn't it" Hermione asked "he'll be with his own kind" Calla added. "yeah but what he don't like Romania, what id if the other dragons are mean to him, he's just a baby after all" Hagrid replied. Filtch yelled at Hagrid "oh for God's sake, pull yourself together man, you're going into the dark forest after all, you got to have your wits about you." Draco turned to Filtch "the dark forest, I thought it was a joke! We can't go in there, students aren't allowed..and there are.. Werewolves" Dracos fear was evident "There are more than werewolves in that forest lad, you can be sure of that" Filtch started to walk away "nighty night" he said as he disappeared into the distance. "Right, let's go" Hagrid had dried his eyes, and calmed down a bit. Draco was freighted, he didn't want to go into the dark forest. Calla was walking beside him, he took her hand, Calla turned and whispered "its ok Draco, we will look out for each other" Draco's fear subsided a bit, after all he had said to her she still was his friend and was willing to stay with him in the dark forest. The group walked a little bit farther in, Hagrid stopped and knelt down sticking his fingers in a puddle of silver liquid. "Hagrid, what's that" Harry asked. Hagrid began to talk but a hooded figure caught Calla attention, it moved through the woods very quickly. She could feel something strange, and she held on tighter to Dracos hand. The figure also caught the eye of Harry, he didn't like the uneasy feeling he got while staring at it.

Hagrid stood up "Alright Hermione, Ron you come with me. Harry, Draco, and Calla you'll go together" Draco didn't want to go into the forest "fine, but we get fang!" he stated. Hagrid smirked "fine, but just so you know he's a bloody coward" Draco looked disappointed. The group separated, Draco still holding tight to Calla's hand. The forest was very creepy, noises come from every direction "wait till my father hears about this, this is servants stuff" Draco was trying to show entitlement. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were scared" Harry looked at Draco "scared Potter" Draco stopped "did you hear that? Come on fang, scared." They continued walking and then fang began to bark "what is it, Fang" Harry looked into the distance and saw the shadowy figure from earlier. Draco lets go of Calla and she drops to her knees, something was bringing her pain. Draco and Fang run off Draco sreaming "help!" Harry stepped over to Calla to help her up, the hooded figure started to make its way towards them. Calla got to her feet before Harry could touch her, they both started to walk back as the figure got closer and closer. Harrys scar was burning; he fell upon the roots of the tree. Calla stood there frozen, her eyes fixated on the figure, a sense of calmness came over her before she blacked out and fell to the ground.

"Calla, Calla wake up, please wake up" Harry was kneeling next to her he was afraid to touch her fearing that something might happen. Hagrid, Ron and Hermione showed up with Draco tagging along "is she ok" yelled Hermione "I dunno, but she is breathing" Harry answered. "We need to take her to the hospital wing" Hagrid picked her and they all started out of the woods. "You let her get hurt Potter!" Draco said to Harry "me? You're the one that left us both there, you let go of her hands and let her fall to her knees" Draco backed down; he knew that he had left Calla. Hermione, Ron, and Harry stood by the hospital bed looking at Calla. Severus walked in with fresh flowers but hid before they could see him "you mean you know who is in the forest right now?" Hermione looked at Harry "yes but he is weak, hes living off unicorns. Don't you see Snape doesn't want the stone for himself; he wants the stone for Voldemort. With the elixir of life Voldemort will be strong again. He'll come back!" Harry looked at Calla. "but if he comes back, you don't think that he'll try to kill you, do you" Ron asked "I think if he had the chance, he might have tried to kill me tonight" Ron gulped "and to think I've been worrying about my potions final." The students start to leave the room "hang on a minute, were forgetting one thing. Who's the wizard Voldemort always feared?" Hermione looked at the boys, they both shrugged "Dumbledore! As long as Dumbledore is around your safe, as long as Dumbledore's around you can't be touched" Hermione looked at them and then back at Calla.

When Calla opened her eyes, no one was in the room with her, it was dark and quiet. She laid on the bed for a few more minutes and thought, what was that thing in the dark forest. She heard a small noise coming from the hallway, Calla laid back down quickly. It was Harry, he wanted to see if she was awake. "Calla" he said quietly she turned around "Harry!" she said excitingly "shhh.." harry looked around to make sure no one was coming. "Calla, I think your dad is trying to steal the stone" harry then took a big gulp "I think he wants to steal if for he who shall not be named" Callas eyes widened "oh my goodness , Draco told me about this, he told me that our parents worked for he who shall not be named. But I didn't take him seriously" Calla placed her head in her hands "I knew he had been acting differently." "Calla, Vold..uh he who shall not be named killed my parents!" Calla looked up at Harry "I knew that, but I never dreamed my father would have anything to do with someone like that." Calla eyes begin to fill with tears "I am so sorry, Harry." Harry looked down "my scar has been burning; I fear it's a sign of something coming, something dangerous. We found a way to get passed fluffy, all we need is some music, it'll but him right to sleep and then we will go down the trap door." "I'm coming with you all" Calla started to get out of the bed "no Calla, you have to stay here and watch your father, make sure that he doesn't come looking for us." "How will I do that from this bed" Calla asked "I have sent a message to your father that you wanted to see him straight away, he should be here any minute" Harry looked at the hallway and saw a shadow racing towards the hospital wing, she quickly jumped up and wrapped his invisibility cloak around him "good luck" whispered Calla.


End file.
